Luke and the Christmas Party
Plot It was the day before Christmas on the Island of Sodor, and the standard gauge engines were busy decorating the stations on their railway. But the narrow gauge railway was too busy with the passengers and the stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry. Thomas was puffing past the Transfer Yards with trucks full of decorations from a company at Great Waterton that were due for Knapford one morning while the engines were still resting in their shed. "It's not fair!" fumed Duncan, "How come we never get our stations decorated?" "We have too much work to do," reminded Rusty, "and besides, you don't need decorations to celebrate Christmas." "Still though, a party would be nice," admitted Peter Sam, "Thomas has told me about the standard gauge parties. They sound fun." "Enough chit-chat everybody, time to get to work!" called Skarloey as his driver blew his whistle. The engines groaned and puffed to work. Luke was resting in his own shed at the Blue Mountain Quarry when the firelighter came and lit his fire. He yawned as the warmth spread through his boiler. Peter Sam puffed in with some empties, muttering to himself. "What are you talking about Peter Sam?" wondered Luke. "Oh, well, it is getting close to Christmas, and well, I thought maybe we could celebrate it or something." Peter Sam said. Luke smiled. "That's a good idea," he said thoughtfully. He began thinking of what he could do to help his friends; he figured he owed it to them for saving him from his trauma. Later that morning, Luke was shunting some trucks into a siding. He heard Thomas' whistle. "Thomas?" he thought. Thomas had just finished delivering the decorations and came to help at the quarry, at the order of the Fat Controller. "Need a buffer, eh Paxton?" Thomas asked cheekily. Paxton was breathing hard. "Yes, I'm afraid so. The work's been rough," said Paxton. Thomas puffed on to where Luke was shunting nearby and noticed a long train of stone. "Is this stone for me?" asked Thomas. "Yes, it is indeed." Suddenly Luke remembered. "Can you help me, Thomas?" "With what?" Luke explained about the party. "A good idea, Luke! I wish I thought that same thing myself! I helped set up a party for Mrs. Kyndley once. She's a kind lady who lives on my branch line. I almost crashed into a landslide when she put out her dress that looked similar to a red flag. She saved us from an accident. To thank her, we held a party. Now she lives in a cottage outside Hackenbeck Tunnel." "Wow, that's a good deed." said Luke, amazed. Thomas chuckled. "Yes, it was. But anyway, if you want to make a party, you'll have to get prepared. First, you better tell the Thin Controller. I think he'd like to know what's going on. Also, you've got to get decorations. Since this is a Christmas party, I recommend a tree, lights, and some other decorations like wreaths. After that, you just have fun!" "Thank you Thomas! The narrow guage engines will enjoy this for sure!" Luke said happily. "No problem. Now if you excuse me, I've got to get this train to the-" "Thomas! Luke! Stop chit-chatting and get to work!" called Skarloey crossly. "Of course!" said Luke as Thomas' guard blew his whistle. Thomas puffed away, winking at Luke. Luke shunted some trucks for a while until he came to a realization. "I can't do this party alone! After all, I am just one little engine. I need my crew in on this too." The driver peeked out of the cab. "Yeah yeah Luke, we're right here, listening you know." "You mean you know already?" asked Luke with fascination, "How do you do that?" The driver grinned smugly. "Because we're in your cab, and we hear everything you say, obviously. We don't just fade off into the background, you know." "Well, we sort of do." "Quiet fireman, I'm trying to make us look good right now." Luke sighed with relief. "Well that's good then. So you know what to do?" "Sure, I'll tell the Thin Controller later tonight. We need his approval for this after all. I don't think it'd be a decent idea to throw a party while he's wondering where the heck we are." the driver said. Luke agreed. "Alright driver, I'll just leave it to you for now." and Luke set back to work without a word. All day Luke wondered what his crew were going to exactly say to the Thin Controller. Soon the sun was starting to lower below the walls of the quarry. "Alright everyone, it's almost time to wrap things up and get a good night's rest. We need a lot of stone for a new building project tomorrow." said Skarloey. Luke looked to his driver. "Come on driver, phone The Thin Controller already!" The driver sighed and pulled out a smartphone. At his house, the Thin Controller answered his phone. "Hello? Oh yes, Luke's driver. A party?" The Thin Controller said, "That sounds like it's a grand idea. Goodbye." He hung up. "Who was that, dear?" asked Mrs. Percival. "Oh, nothing important. Just a little planning to do, that's all." Mrs. Percival was curious. "What exactly do you mean by that?" "Well, the little engines have been working hard lately, and they deserve a treat." The Thin Controller grabbed a crumpet and walked upstairs to his bed. The next morning, the Skarloey Railway engines were still asleep. All except Luke, who was up bright and early, talking to his crew. "Excuse me but... when's The Thin Controller coming?" "Well here I am," said a familiar voice, and the three looked over to see the Thin Controller pedaling over on his bicycle. Soon the plans were made. "This is a grand idea. I'll order the decorations, and we'll surprise them." the Thin Controller said. Luke grinned. "Thank you sir!" All day Luke prepared for the party with decorations being put up everywhere, and finally finished at the Wharf. Colin was pleased to see lights were on him. "Ooh, these are very pretty! Thanks Luke, I've always wanted my own lights." "No problem Colin. Everybody deserves to be in the Christmas spirit." He grinned. "Now to find the tree." He puffed forward to be very surprised when Rheneas arrived with a late train. "Luke, I found this flatbed with a tree tied down to it in the middle of the line-" Rheneas cut off when he noticed the lights. "What is going on?" he asked. Luke was in shock. "Uh.. um..." "Nothing." said Colin. Rheneas didn't look convinced. "If you say so..." and he left the flatbed in a siding. Then he set off on his way. Luke sighed. "That was a close one." "I agree," said Colin, "Maybe you should run along now." "Good idea." yawned Luke and he puffed to the sheds, anticipating the Christmas ahead. "This'll be a very Merry Christmas." he thought happily. The next morning, Sir Handel opened his eyes, one by one to find a huge surprise. "Wow!" he exclaimed, waking the others up, "Look at this large Christmas tree!" "When did that get here?" asked Rusty. "Who cares who it got here, I like it." said Sir Handel. The Thin Controller crept into the Depot without anybody noticing. He flipped a switch and the lights flew on with a twinkle. The engines all gasped in awe. "Wow, my wish came true!" said Peter Sam. "See, ye fusspot?" Duncan grumped to Rusty, "You do need decorations to celebrate Christmas. Even Luke has more sense than you!" Rusty rolled his eyes. "There's more," said the Thin Controller, who was now in front of the engines. The engines stared at him. "You mean this isn't it sir?" asked Rusty. "Actually, my question is if you ''set this up all along." wondered Skarloey. The Thin Controller smiled. "Nope, you'll see." The engines looked to each other. "We'll start at the Blue Mountain Quarry." At the quarry, Luke told Paxton about the party. "That sounds wonderful!" said Paxton, "Too bad Thomas went back to his branch line this morning." "I might've made arrangements." chuckled Luke. Before Paxton could reply, all the engines puffed into the quarry. "Wow, look at all the lights!" said Rheneas, "I never thought you could decorate a quarry." Even Owen was decorated. "You look smart Owen," laughed Luke. Owen chuckled. "Yes, indeed I do. It's lucky that today's Christmas Day, and don't have to work." The Thin Controller climbed on board Luke. "And Luke here made the party for you all, with my help of course." The engines all gasped. "I say, this is most surprising! Well done, my good fellow." congratulated Bertram. "And it's not over yet," whistled Luke, "Next and final stop-" "Down to the bottom!" Owen cut in. An awkward silence followed. "What? I like saying that." "*ahem* I meant the next and final stop is the Wharf." said Luke impatiently and the engines paraded off again. Soon the engines were all at the Wharf. The engines looked around in amazement. "Hello everyone." said Coin. Just then another whistle was heard in the distance. "Who could that be?" asked Freddie. Just then Thomas rounded the bend and came to a stop by the engines. "Hello everyone! Am I late?" "Not at all," said the Thin Controller, "Now lets begin." "Thank you Luke for a wonderful party!" Rheneas chuffed. Luke smiled. "Well, it wasn't just my idea! Thomas the Tank Engine helped a lot too. So, thank you Thomas, for everything!" Thomas beamed, "No problem, Luke! That's what friends are for." Then Thomas started to boast, "Parties are my specialty after all!" Freddie admired the lights. "It's like a rainbow!" he said. "Look at the tree!" said Mighty. "I can't. I'm backwards!" huffed Mac. "This tree smells like pine needles!" grumbled Sir Handel. "Of course it does! it's a pine tree!" said Duncan. "You smell worse though." teased Sir Handel. "Rubbish! You smell like coal!" huffed Duncan. "All steam engines do!" retorted Sir Handel. "Ugh, will those two ever learn?" murmured Rheneas to himself. "Please you two!" said Skarloey, "Be quiet! This is supposed to be a happy occasion." Sir Handel rolled his eyes. "The way Granpuff's acting, it doesn't seem like it..." Skarloey looked over at Duke. "This party would definitely suit his Grace! I just wish... he could've seen the party for himself instead of attending that war," Duke sighed. Skarloey and Rheneas exchanged a worried look. They puffed off to comfort the old engine. Luke smiled; the party was being a great success. People started to sing Christmas carols, and the engines joined in the final one:"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!" Luke was pleased to be a part of the Thin Controller's railway Characters * Thomas * Paxton * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Bertram * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Luke * Colin * Owen * The Thin Controller * Mrs. Percival * Emily ''(cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Ivo Hugh (cameo) * Paul (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * The Fat Controller (mentioned) * Mrs. Kyndley (mentioned) Trivia * A reference to the first season episode ''Thomas' Christmas Party ''is made. Category:Sodor Adventures